Dreams Come True
by Ember Belli
Summary: a moment between Iracebeth and Stayne on the balcony.


Iracebeth of Crims has been an ungodly woman her whole adult life. Abused and less loved as her sister as a child, Iracebeth needed something to get her back on her feet. It was a strange feat being the only red-head in her entire family, but, it was stranger being the only red-head in all of Salazen Grum.

Iracebeth paced back and forth across the balcony that resided over her courtyard. Chin upon hand, she pondered about some very deep thoughts. Would Underland survive if she refused to give it an heir? So many questions, so little time think about them all. No, she wouldn't do it. She would not bed a man just for the sake of her kingdom; it was foolish to give herself up for people that despised her. She came to the conclusion that Underland would have no heir, especially if she had to be the one to carry it.

She leaned over the railing a bit to admire the beautiful sensation of her most favored possession, her roses. If only I could be as beautiful as a rose, she thought. Then Mirana would truly be my "pin-headed" sister. That was Iracebeth's only wish, to be beautiful. Not to be loved or hated, to just simply be beautiful. After all, she was the one who was cursed with the bulbous head. Even her sister thought that her head was bulbous, which it indeed was.

Iracebeth paced her balcony some more, thinking, thinking. She gently tightened her grip around her scepter. Everything was bothering her lately. Every single little thing that went wrong put her out of her mind. Even if Stayne forgot to kiss her hand correctly when he greeted her, she flew off the handle. She stomped her heels on the concrete floor and growled. Had she been not alone, she would have slapped someone by now.

"I can't stand that girl," Iracebeth cried, referring to Alice. "She's ruining everything." She called for Stayne and sighed deeply. The sun had gone down already and she had a new favorite in her hands now, Um.

"We must find Alice, Stayne," She began, staring into Stayne's one good eye. How she would love to be loved right now! "Without the Jabberwocky, my sister's followers will surely rise against me."

She stepped into her quarters, then out onto the balcony again, her green eyes never leaving her feet. She raised her head, "Ugly little sister," she muttered. She stared off into the mysterious swirling darkness of the Underland before her. _She mustn't be allowed anywhere near my Jabber-baby-wocky,_ she thought. "Why do they adore her and not me?" she asked Stayne.

"I cannot fathom it, you are far superior in all ways," Stayne replied.

"I know."

Stayne wanted more than anything to wrap her in a hug. To love her, submit to her. He gave her a very tenuous stare, with a special twinkle in his irises. Perhaps this one night, they could share her bed. Would she agree?

"But Mirana can make anyone fall in love with her," Iracebeth continued. "Men, women," She looked over her shoulder, "…even the furniture." She glared over the balcony into the land before her, it was so dark.

"Even," Stayne added. "The king?"

Iracebeth looked down into the huge pool of lava on her left. "I had to do it," She explained. "He would have left me." The King was a nice guy and all but, he just couldn't please Iracebeth enough. He loved her, and she loved him, the just never got along. Iracebeth got tired of the long, strenuous fights.

Stayne suppressed his urge to sweep her off of her feet and carry her to her bed. He tightened his hands into a ball, as if praying. _By god, she is beautiful! If only she'd spend one mere night with me_, he thought. He could love her like the king never loved her before. If only she'd let him. "Majesty, is it not better to be feared than loved?" Stayne asked.

"Not certain anymore," Iracebeth replied. It seemed that she didn't know how to answer that question anymore. "Besides, who would love a bloody big head like me?" She asked.

Now was his chance, he stepped forward to offer his comfort to her. "Majesty, if I may say so, I have loved you over the years."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Really?" She asked.

He ignored the question, and advanced behind her. He began stroking her hair, "You are so beautiful, Iracebeth." And with a kiss, he swept her to her bed, and made both their dreams come true.


End file.
